


Breaking Barriers

by Babykitsune9



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Kurosaki Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant Yagi Toshinori | All Might, F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Unique Biology, slightly submissive Ichigo, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykitsune9/pseuds/Babykitsune9
Summary: Toshinori wasn't the typical omega. His biology was uniquely akin to that of an Alpha.Ichigo was an Alpha, and a pack leader who was more like a laid back Beta than an Alpha. When Toshi's designation gets him into trouble, can the search for a mate and the Alpha that saved him once save, save him again?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new omega-verse fic. 
> 
> its a bit weird. but let me know what you think of it anyways.

He'd been out for a walk, trying to clear his mind a bit and figure out a solution to his latest problem. A lot had happened to him in the last few months since hitting finding his heir, beginning his training, and then giving him his quirk, and starting his teaching job at UA ect.

There had been a few snags and bumps along the way. None of which weren't anything that he couldn't handle.

But things had gotten considerably worse for him since the Kamino incident. Especially since he lost what was left of his quirk and was forced to retire as All Might. Now, while that in itself may not be a bad thing- he'd heard wonderful things about retirement from previous retirees.

However, his retirement had had serious repercussions on the world.

Villains were getting more and more greedy for anything that could give them an extra edge, and more power over the Pro-heroes. And what's even more- someone, somewhere had _blabbed_ about his designation as an Omega to some government officials, and now everyone was demanding answers to questions that were really none of their business.

And because of that nonsense he was now staring down an uncertain future that held a rather _unsavory_ end for him. _A_ _breeding program._ The very government officials that had once held him in such high regard as the Pillar of Peace, were now turning on him and threatening to put him in a sanctioned breeding program just so that his quirk would be passed down to his 'offspring'.

The fools had his medical files and knew that he had a unique biology, one that while made him an omega- also contained a bit of a birth defect that made it so that he didn't have an omega's reproductive system.

No, he had lucked out there, he supposed. He may never know the 'joys' of carrying his offspring. But that was probably for the best in his present state since he likely wouldn't survive carrying it or even birthing it anyways.

Instead he had the body, build, mind, aggression levels, and weirdly enough- the reproductive organs of an _Alpha_.

There wasn't a damned thing about him that was dainty, feminine, or weak- well, sort of. He was right weak now. But only because of his quirk being gone. Which wasn't really the same thing as being born weak and staying weak like people assumed an omega would.

He was seven foot two, and regardless of whether he was in his muscle form or not- he literally towered over _everyone._ His behaviors both at work and outside of work were more Alpha than omega. When he was challenged, he reacted as one would expect an Alpha to react.

Sometimes with cunning and other times with brute force. And he would be lying if he said that his former work as a Pro-hero hadn't somewhat helped to curb some of his worst tendencies.

He literally hadn't been very challenged at _all_ in the past ten to fifteen years or so. So he'd mellowed out a little bit with age. And there was nothing wrong with that, but his reactions to specific situations was _definitely_ more Alpha than omega.

Which brought him back to his problem. He _needed_ an Alpha.

But even he knew that logically no Alpha anywhere was going to allow him to be _himself_. Whether it was inside the home or outside. Anyone that he was paired with for the sake of reproducing was going to get one hell of a nasty surprise.

He simply wasn't very obedient or submissive at _all_. And in all actuality, the odds of him doing as he was told by an Alpha like a good little bitch- were slim to none.

If someone had the audacity to tell him _not_ to do something, it usually rankled him enough to make him want to do it, flaunt it in said person's face, and grin like mad while he did so. He could handle the repercussions of doing said action. He just didn't think any alpha's could handle being taken over his knee and whipped though.

It would be quite a shock to their fragile little ego's.

And if the government really ruled on the breeding program like they seemed like they were going to. Like he feared they were. Nothing, and he meant absolutely _nothing_ and _no one_ in the world, would stop him from shedding the blood of any fool that thought he was man enough to put him on his knees.

Just because he was born an omega didn't mean that he'd take dick like one. He was more than his biology implied. _Fuck that_. And fuck everything else too.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the fact that he was being followed. Or had been for a while now. He also didn't really pay any attention to when the sky opened up and it started to pour rain. He merely paused in mid step, frowning at the fact that there was suddenly water in his shoes and his toes were wet and squishy, to bother paying attention.

So naturally, this was when he got caught unawares by several people, and was roughly dragged into an darkened alleyway.

He grunted as he felt his front viciously slammed into the side of a brick wall. He gritted his teeth in an effort to stop any sound from escaping him, but it was too little too late. His face scraped against the hard stone as he felt his arms being twisted up behind his back at a painful angle and quickly tied together there so that he wouldn't be able to fight back.

Once that was done, he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around so quickly that the world spun dizzily. The unyielding brick that had once been at his front, bit into the tender skin of his back and shoulders now as he blinked stormy electric blue eyes at his attackers and barely managed to hold down a growl of warning.

At first glance, even he would assume that they were random run of the mill thugs. However despite the shadowy darkness and dim lighting of the alleyway he'd been dragged into, he was still able to pick out a few familiar faces amongst them.

All of whom were either low ranking Pro-heroes, or new ones. All alphas, from the smell of them.

Several of whom had been present at the hearing that he'd had to attend about hiding his secondary gender. It wasn't his fault that his biology was so fucked up that he couldn't pass for a typical omega.

"Look at this guys, All Might himself has finally come out to entertain us." Someone cooed as a face got a little bit too close to his own. He peeled his lips back form his teeth and snarled at the person in his personal space, hoping, no matter how pointless it may prove to be, that they would _back off_ and leave him alone.

There was a bunch of howls of laughter when he snarled.

Of course there would be, he should have realized by now that people always scoffed when an omega flashed their fangs in warning about anything that didn't have to do with children. For some reason, snarling when one was about to be beaten or raped didn't send a 'fuck off' sort of message. But any snarl that left an omega when their child was threatened was heeded _immediately_.

Go figure.

"What a pretty lil mega." Someone said in a patronizing tone as he felt a hand skim along his side and down along his abdomen.

"Fuck, but you smell good omega," He heard someone else say as he felt someone's hand grip his blond hair and yank his head back just enough to allow someone to press their face against his throat and inhale deeply. He shook as it occurred to him that one of his worst fears was coming to pass as he heard the Alpha smelling his groan out. "Just like a bitch going into heat."

He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment as he tried to push down the suffocating and near crippling fear that he was beginning to feel. His mind tuning out everything around him as he wondered _why_.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Why now of all things, when he'd finally lost his quirk completely and wasn't strong like he used to be. How was he supposed to fight theses fools off? Especially with his hands tied behind his back?

Even he could tell that any sudden, panicky, or irrational movement on his part would wind cause him to break his own arms. And despite that being a far more preferable outcome to him here- How was he to avoid being raped and possibly bonded against his will?

He was so out of it that he didn't even notice that his clothing was being torn from him. And when he did, he tried kicking the one's touching him. Managing to catch one in the stomach and another in the nuts. But he barely even registered the fact that someone was _still_ touching him in places that made his skin crawl and made him want to scream until his throat was raw and bleeding.

Nearly twenty three years of working as a Pro-hero had given him a glimpse of a lot of depravity, desperation, sorrow, loss and pain. But this- he _never_ saw this coming. He had hoped that after all of his years of service to the world and being so well respected might save him from this fate.

And it had. Up until he had formally retired and was dragged to that damned hearing.

It was difficult for him not to notice when he wound up face down on the ground with his ass in the air. He wasn't exactly crying by then. But he was probably closer to tears than he'd been in a long long time. Though the fact that it was pouring rain hid any tears of shame and pain well.

The scent of his distress was washed away by it. Chilling him so much that it felt as if his very blood was turning to ice in his veins. Horror washed over him, and a small pleading whine left his throat when he felt fingers pressing against the untouched ring of his ass.

And he finally lost it and started screaming when he felt fingers roughly shove inside of him.

* * *

She'd seen better days, she mused as she awkwardly staggered down the street on slightly unsteady legs. Chad had done a real number on her this time if the faint aching sensation from various bruises were any indication at all. Oh sure, it wasn't his fault.

The timing was just...off, that was all.

It had been an eventful few weeks between her work, the pack, helping to finalize Rukia and Orihime's weddings and of course keeping everything and everyone from falling into that unique brand of utter _chaos_ that only her pack could manage to fall into when they weren't being watched very carefully twenty four/seven.

And the past three days had simply been the cherry on top of it all.

Chad's rut had hit him ahead of schedule, while she'd been working at the clinic. And had just happened to begin at the same exact time that her sister, Karin's heat had hit her.

And since the two of them were sort of an 'item' and Karin was still too young to let them cave in to their instincts. She'd let Chad use her as his physical outlet instead of letting him touch Karin and give in to his instincts to breeding her. So she'd spent the past three days straight being fucked into his mattress.

Which, honestly wasn't the most terrible thing in the world. She was definitely less stressed now than she'd been for the past few weeks.

And they were smart. They didn't hide anything. So Karin knew about their arrangement and didn't seem to mind since she understood the importance of being older before she and Chad took things to the next level. As long as he was careful not to break her. Or get her pregnant.

'Then he would live to fight another day.'

Those were Karin's words. Not hers.

Even so, she honestly couldn't recall the last time she'd staggered _anywhere_ from being oversexed.

Usually it was from drinking some of the others under the table, or with the pack while doing some bonding. Or even from getting those annoying really high fevers that she tended to run from time to time each month when she was fertile.

But never from being oversexed. And that was really saying something considering that most of her pack were unattached male Alpha's and female omegas with numbers higher than she could count on her fingers and toes several times over.

Stretching her arms up over her head, without breaking her stride, she took a moment to pop her back and neck in an effort to work the kinks out and then paused when she suddenly heard screaming. Oh sure, it wasn't loud. Not to her at least. But then her hearing had been damaged a while back in a villain attack.

Still, it wasn't as if she were deaf or anything.

She _could_ still hear, it just sometimes seemed as if things were distant when they actually weren't. And since she was fairly certain that she wasn't hallucinating the sound due to lack of sleep, she bristled. Visibly. Which was unusual for her.

She typically didn't bristle since it was a tell tale sign that something was upsetting to her, and she _liked_ being able to catch people off guard. Turning her head this way and that, she attempted to locate the source of the sound. It was a tad bit difficult for her with her hearing damaged, but she managed after a moment or so of using her spirit energy to enhance her hearing.

Once she locked on the source of the sound, she tossed her umbrella aside and ran down the street as if she were possessed. And maybe she was right then. She couldn't help it.

There was just something about the screaming that called out to her. An underlying, and unspoken desperate need for _help_ that only she seemed able to hear.

She was just outside of the alley when the screaming stopped. It was abrupt, as if whoever was screaming had been forced to halt the sound. It was definitely unnatural.

_Someone was being attacked_. The words slithered through her mind like a snake. Venom lacing the thought as she let out a feral sounding growl and let her eyes bleed violet as she caught the barely detectible scent of distressed omega somewhere close by.

She moved into the alley so quickly that it was a wonder that the small heels that she'd worn to work the other day didn't give her away. Which was funny. But not as funny as the faces of the men that she caught unaware.

The first one that she took care of was the one who looked as if he were attempting to force himself on someone. She didn't have a lot of time to analyze the situation. And she really didn't care for this scene either. So she figured that she'd kick everyone's ass and take names once she was done.

She nailed the guy trying to force himself on the other person with a well placed blow to the underside of his jaw and followed it up with a sharp elbow to the face. The man's nose crunched sickeningly, but oh so satisfyingly to her.

She didn't even care that the elbow to the nose could have just killed the man.

She had other things on her mind. One of which was the trembling curled up figure at her feet. She couldn't tell if the guy was an omega or not because of how tall he was. But he was also lacking in muscle and was very delicate and slender in build.

Letting her eyes flicker over his prone body, she took a second to catalog his injuries. And was only mildly relieved to find that he hadn't just been forcibly bonded or mated.

Reaching up she unzipped her thermal insolated leather jacket and slipped it off of her shoulders and carefully draped it over the poor man's semi naked body in the hopes that it would help give him a measure of modesty and also help to warm him up before he became ill.

He jerked a little bit when she placed her jacket over him, his wide terror blown eyes locking on her face for a moment before she backed off and then turned her head to consider the rest of the men present.

They had been laughing a moment ago. Apparently they hadn't exactly noticed their friend being knocked off of their victim so suddenly. But now that they realized that she was there, they looked pretty pissed.

Not that she cared any. They could be as pissed as they liked. It wouldn't make any difference in the outcome of their futures any. And she had plans to totally _ruin_ them all for life.

* * *

Toshinori was aware of some of what was happening, despite his shocked state. His dazed blue eyes stayed fixated on the female that had come to his aid. His heart pounded in his chest as she lay her jacket over his shivering form and then moved back and shifted her attention to his other attackers.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious to see what happened next.

Especially given the fact that she was outnumbered five to one by highly trained individuals who had _no_ qualms whatsoever about using excessive force and would likely kill her if they could.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them growled.

"None of your damned business, you psycho." She said calmly.

"This cunt is ours." Another said as he tried to step closer to him. Toshinori had the presence of mind to growl warningly before the guy was yanked away from him and backhanded so hard that he staggered back a good ways and fell on his ass in a mud puddle.

"I call bullshit." She said as she gave the guy on his ass a look of utter disdain. "You fellas seem a bit too...what's the word? Limp dicked and useless? To have a stunning guy like him as yours. Besides, something tells me that he rejected you and you losers got pissed. You know, like asshole knot heads tend to do."

They all growled at her. The sound echoing as loudly as a lion's roar in his ears.

But instead of being afraid or backing down like the Alpha's wanted, the female merely gave them a feral smile. It was a quicksilver move. Subtle, even in the semi darkness. But Toshinori caught it nevertheless.

In fact he almost did a double take when he saw her fangs. They were small, but god were they so unmistakably _sharp_ that it took a moment to dawn on him that the female was an Alpha herself.

And as frightening as being in this situation was to him- oddly enough, he seemed to draw a measure of comfort in her being there, fighting to protect him. Especially since it seemed as if she wasn't into the nonsensical traditional gender roles that seemed to be _everywhere_.

And even if she lost this fight an was unable to save him from a fate worse than death, he would always be grateful to her for coming out of nowhere and trying.

The moment that the actual fight broke out between the Alpha's he unconsciously flinched back away from them and tried to make himself look as small as humanly possible. Not necessarily out of fear- but because he didn't want someone to grab him and use him as a means to make the female Alpha stop fighting them.

And frankly, he was feeling oddly optimistic that she could take them. So he really didn't want to get in her way.

She must have realized his intention since she probably caught it out of the corner of her eye, but the fact that she firmly placed herself between him and the greedy hands of the others was... Well, he had _no_ exact words to describe how he felt right then. He could maybe make out the subtle feeling of relief amongst a tangled mess of anxiety, anger, seething rage and other things. But that was about it really.

The first punches were thrown, unsurprisingly, by the males.

All of whom met swift and painful retaliation from the female Alpha's fists. The distinct crunching and snapping of bones when she grabbed, grappled, kicked, and punched them made him shiver almost uncontrollably.

He also would be lying if he said that he didn't find the female's movements fascinating to some degree. He'd never seen someone who moved quite like she did. Though he was able to vaguely make out some of her fighting techniques.

Which seemed to be a mix of karate, boxing, and a straight up street brawling.

All of which she smoothly shifted from one to another with a strange type of ease that was unsettling to him. This was no ordinary civilian that had come to his aid. But an highly trained and _very_ efficient fighter. The fact that she was likely someone who was used to violence and excessive force should have scared the shit out of him. Especially right now.

But it didn't.

She slammed one of the Alpha's against the same wall that he'd been slammed into previously, and then brought her leg up and pinned him there with her foot pressing hard against his throat while she knocked the others still on their feet, down again.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've beat the hell out of anyone willing to fight this hard over someone."

Toshinori bared his teeth and snarled at her words, feeling just a tad bit _offended_ at them, all things considered. But he understood how surprised she seemed.

Especially since Alpha's didn't usually fight this hard for a single omega. It simply wasn't in their nature to share for very long without ripping the omega apart in fits of jealousy and anger.

"He's ours!" One of the Alpha's shouted as he rushed at her.

But she stopped him by jabbing him in the throat and causing him to loudly choke and wheeze as he fell to his knees trying to breathe. Giving her the upper hand since she was able to grab him by the hair and jerk his head back viciously.

She was about to knock him out right about the same time several other people suddenly appeared in the alley with a deafening roar.

The female looked like she wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time when the new people showed up. Some of them quite literally dropping from the building over their heads like ninja's while others came running up behind her and stopped only once they reached her.

Toshinori felt vaguely unsettled with the presence of the new people. But when the female finally seemed to settle on just facepalming, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was happening now. It took him several moments to realize that the new faces belonged to children.

Barely a few years younger than his students at UA.

And while a majority of his students were sixteen to eighteen years of age, he managed to calculate the kids ages easily enough to be around fourteen or fifteen. But that wasn't the most shocking thing.

Two of the kids were very dainty, and cute little girl's. One with pink hair and another with long dark hair. And one boy with flame red, spiked hair.

"What the hell do you bastards think your doing to our pack Alpha?!" The boy growled menacingly. The sheer amount of venom lacing the boys words was startling.

But not totally unexpected given how pissed he looked.

Understandably, the other Alpha's looked about as confused as Toshinori felt at the moment. I mean, had he heard the boy correctly? He wondered as he glanced back at the female. Was this young lady really a pack Alpha?

Seriously?

Wasn't she just a little bit... _young_ to be a pack Alpha?

She barely looked like she was twenty one! Most pack Alpha's were much older and usually more experienced in specific things.

Of course his confusion tripled a little bit when he heard the very distinct pleading tone come from the female as she begged. "Please tell me that Chad doesn't think I'm dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"Well, to be fair-" One of the girls started, "He said that you weren't exactly in very good shape when you left his place."

Toshinori frowned at the girl's words as his eyes went back to the female. His expression incredulous. _This is 'not very_ _good shape'? For her?_ _Was she a monster?_

"And since you weren't answering your cell phone..."

The other girl chimed in with an overly cheerful, "Chad has put a BOLO out for you. He even called Kenny and the other guys to help find you."

"I'm pretty sure that Rukia has started to write your eulogy when they were called. Ya know? Just in case of the unlikely event of you expiring on us."

The female really did whine this time, the sound of it made him snap to attention and start to respond in his usual manner when someone whined in distress- but he managed to stop himself from doing so, if only barely. As the red headed boy walked over to her and thrust the baseball bat that Toshinori hadn't noticed before, into her hands with an irked sounding, "Hold this. Its your best friend now and it'll protect you."

Her hands closed absently around the bat and the boy popped his knuckles and grinned maliciously at the Alphas. "I'm going to finish these assholes off so we can get you and you're new friend out of here before Chad calls in the troops or something to save you."

"My hero." The female said indulgently before then saying softly. "Make sure to make them hurt, okay Ginta. They really overstepped themselves here. And I need to check on my new friend and make sure that he isn't hurt too badly."

"You got it boss lady." The boy said easily before turning his eyes to the Alpha's and shouting, "You losers better run! I'm pissed at you for trying to hurt my Alpha and her new friend!" Of course the Alpha's merely scoffed at the boy until he somehow managed to catch one of them in the stomach with his shoulder and sent the guy flying back a good fifteen feet or so farther into the alley.

"Stay where I can see you Ginta. And don't play around with them. These guys are trained fighters!"

"So are you, and you've been training me whenever the boss man can't!"

_"Won't."_ The female corrected as she turned away. "He decided that you can't be trusted not to use anything he taught you for the forces of evil."

The boy laughed and quickly got to work.

Toshinori couldn't really see what the boy was doing to the other Alphas after that. The female, sort of got in his way and blocked his line of vision. But he could hear a lot of screaming, so the kid must have been following orders pretty well as he suddenly found the female's face close to his own.

She was kneeling on the ground in front of him, her expression worried as she looked him over and then upon realizing that he was studying her- she gave him a small, hesitant smile before finally talking to him.

"Hi angel." She started off in a warm manner that practically had his hindbrain cheering, _Oh god she's friendly!_ As she went on to ask him. "How are you doing? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Her voice was soft and had a husky quality to it that made him shiver with something a little bit more _nice_ than fear and apprehension. It took him a moment to fully answer her. But only because he was slightly distracted by her face. And...yeah, maybe even a little bit by the cleavage that she had on display too.

He was a male. Omega or not, her boobs were _nice_. And to be perfectly honest, he needed the distraction.

"I'm fine." He finally managed to say, his voice sounding weaker than he intended it to be. She gave him a smile that all but told him that she knew where he was looking right then, and he had to tear his eyes away from her boobs so that he could focus on her face. _"I'm fine."_ He repeated a bit more firmly.

He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more at the moment, her or himself.

"That's good. So these assholes didn't hurt you any?" She asked, trying to be delicate about how she'd found him.

Which was something that he appreciated greatly since his ego had taken quite a hit tonight. And _yes_. They had hurt him, but any discomfort he felt was barely noticeable at the moment.

Besides, one simply shouldn't say things like, 'My ass hurts' to a lady. Or in front of children either.

It just wasn't proper conversation etiquette. Especially for someone that he'd just met.

And he was already embarrassed enough by the fact that he was still sort of with his pants down around his knees. He didn't really want to compound his embarrassment any more if it was something that _could_ be avoided.

"I'm fine." He said again and then asked. "But do you think that perhaps one of you can untie my hands, please? I kind of need them to-" He hesitated to actually say what he needed his hands for. But he did look down at himself pointedly.

The female didn't need to look down since she seemed to recall his not quite dressed state and politely asked if she could move around to his back. She specified that she wouldn't touch him unless she absolutely had too.

Which was protocol for rape victims since being touched so soon after the assault tended to trigger fighting instincts in them because of both how terrified and in pain they were.

Still, he was grateful that she was trying to be so considerate of his feelings. But she needn't have really bothered. She'd gotten there before anything truly terrible could happen. He felt somewhat violated, disgusting and dirty from being touched by the Alpha's.

But not nearly as much as he would have if the assault had continued.

The sad fact of the matter was that he wasn't entirely certain that he would have _ever_ recovered if he had been raped. Just looking in the mirror now was a trial enough already due to his body disgust and self esteem issues.

But having to look at himself after being so violently attacked... He probably would have gone straight home and hung himself.

Feeling the bindings tying his hands coming undone, he jerked his arms and received a startled yelp from the female when he felt one of his hands graze something along her front and froze for a second so that he could peer at her from over his shoulder.

Sure enough, she had her hands pressed over her boobs and was looking at his hands with a slightly wary expression.

"S-Sorry about that." He said once he realized what he'd done.

She blinked at him and gave him a small smile to let him know that he was forgiven. After all, accidents _do_ happen. And she must have had to get a lot closer to him than he'd expected she was going to just to get his hands free.

He absently rubbed the sore and bruised skin of his wrists in an effort to get his blood circulating again as she took a moment to adjust her jacket on his shoulders to keep him covered a bit more. It was still raining and the jacket was keeping him semi warm. Which was much better than letting him just sit there and get hypothermic.

And he did appreciate the thought a great deal. Especially when she moved back around to the front of him and asked, "Do you need anything else, angel?"

He took a moment to carefully catalogue every scrape, bruise, and yes even the discomfort in his arms and ass before slowly saying. "The baseball bat."

She didn't ask him anything else. She handed it over automatically with only a slight hint of concern which seemed to be out weighed by her understanding.

He wrapped his fingers around it and carefully pushed himself up into a standing position, noting that she followed him back up onto her feet so that she could steady him if he needed her to. But aside from that, she still didn't touch him unless it looked as if he were going to fall.

And finally once he was on his feet again, she let out a whistle which caused the boy to freeze up for a second and shoot her a questioning look until he saw him on his feet. Then the boy merely nodded his head in understanding with a grim look on his face and slowly backed away from the Alpha's he'd been working on.

Once he was back with the rest of the kids, Toshinori rested the bat on one of his shoulders as the female asked him one last time.

"What do you need now angel?"

He looked at her for a moment. Letting his blue eyes flicker over her face as if he were trying to memorize it as he replied. "Two more things. Your full name. And for you to wait on me to finish up."

"Alright. We'll wait. And I'll give you my name when you come back." And then tacked on. "Just make sure that you aim for the balls."

He gave her a slightly narrow eyed look and nodded his head before stepping towards the Alpha with every intention of _crushing_ their balls for this stunt.

Which he did. It was very satisfying to nail each of them with the ball bat too. And once he finished beating the men, he made his way back to where the female and the kids were and held the bat out for her to take from him. But only got a small shake of her head as she said, "Keep it."

He offered her a grateful smile and then tucked it underneath one of his arms and then asked, "You're name Miss?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And the children?"

"Ah," She said as she reached out and put a hand on the boy's head as she introduced them. "Ginta, Ururu, and Yachiru."

He nodded and gave the kids a polite hello before then asking, "What are you going to do now?"

"Walk you home." Ichigo said before then offering, "Unless you want me to call you a cab or something."

Despite wanting to spend a little bit more time with her, he was tired, his body ached uncomfortably, and he was cold and shivering. "I think a cab would be wonderful. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a couple of things. 
> 
> i'm having some issues trying to write this because the dynamic is...kind of fucked up. which isn't bad. toshi isn't terribly submissive. and Ichigo is due to being able to keep herself more or less in check. for her- it's all about taking care of other people's needs. 
> 
> which is technically what both alphas and omegas are supposed to do. 
> 
> if someone is afraid: protect them and make yourself less threatening to them. things like that. 
> 
> also the need that draws both toshinori and ichigo together is a bit awkward. Toshi turns into a dirty old man and ichigo has weird nervous breakdowns. 
> 
> Also- there's a troll on the other site I have this posted at. He's obviously compensating for something below the belt. And he's sending me threats and shit. 
> 
> So far, I'm trying to figure out what the hell he wants. But I'll probably go off on him eventually. Especially since he's not just threatening me. 
> 
> But my friends and readers too. 
> 
> I'll say this now. So there is no confusion later on. 
> 
> If you have a problem with me. Say so. You can be as vicious as you want about it.  
> But, a lot of my friends and readers are kid's. Young, and impressionable. And they are mostly people who suffer from depression, self esteem issues, abuse- physical, mental, emotional- and are prone to self harm exct. 
> 
> Do not start anything with me and think you can threaten or go after them, dog them and make them worse, or even drive them to kill themselves. I will destroy you if you do.
> 
> Enjoy the chap.

* * *

The Alpha, Ichigo Kurosaki was kind enough to stay with him after his cab was called. And she even paid for his trip home, and offered the driver a tip. Which was...very sweet of her.

Unnecessary, since he'd not lost his wallet in the attack. But sweet of her nevertheless. Which might be part of _why_ he seemed to have her on his mind even when he let himself into his home a short time later.

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident had occurred and though he _still_ thought about the woman every time he let his mind wander even a little bit.

Today he was making a valiant effort at attempting to _focus_ on the search for an Alpha that would suit him as a mate.

And he was becoming more and more desperate to find his 'Alpha' by the day since the trial. Especially since he knew that it was only a matter of time before the judges passed a verdict that would either save him or destroy him completely as a human being.

Today was no different. Not really.

His routine was pretty much unshakable nowadays.

He went to work in the morning- after being picked up from his home by one of his friends and co-workers. He taught a few classes, and then shut himself away in his office around lunchtime. And then spent the better part of an hour or so alternating between trying to find what he was looking for using UA's extensive database to shift through numerous files on possible 'mate' candidates.

And wondering how the woman Alpha was doing right about then.

Had she gotten ill from being out in the pouring rain for an extended amount of time? Was she upset that he had sort of stolen her jacket? Did her packmates murder her for disappearing on them so that she could help him?

These were similar question to what he'd been asking himself almost everyday since he'd been saved by her. He had other questions too. But he tended not to let his mind stray that way too often since it usually left him feeling just a tad bit...hot and bothered.

He couldn't really help it. There was simply something about the woman that was _unforgettable_ to him. So much so that he could recall every detail of her face whenever he closed his eyes to rest.

She'd been such a physically pleasing woman. And so very kind, warm, caring and so _fiercely protective._.. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't find the fact that someone was willing to fight for him, pleasing to him. It was. Very much so.

He sighed and let his head fall back against the back of his seat as he imagined her as he had for weeks now. He usually imagined something naughty, kinky and X rated.

But his favorite fantasy so far was the one where she greeted him in his kitchen wearing nothing but a cute apron and a shy smile. And that usually snowballed into things that he needed cold showers for. But _damn_ if it wasn't totally worth it.

Honestly, he'd had nothing but wet dreams about Ichigo since the night she that saved him. Which he welcomed far more than the nightmares that he _should_ have had about the incident.

Opening his eyes for a moment, he looked at the ceiling of his office blankly and wondered if maybe she was in the database that he was shifting through. It took him seconds to make a decision on whether or not he wanted to make any attempt to try and look her up.

Especially since there was always the possibility that she wasn't actually in the database. But he was willing to face the disappointment. Later.

Right now he was a bit busy.

Pulling up a new window, he took a moment to type in her name in the search engine and then inhaled and clicked the button and then sat back for a tense moment and waited to see what popped up. Thankfully, Nezu's information database was nothing but thorough and a picture of Ichigo's face popped up right along with every little bit of information that he could ever think up.

Full name, age, height, weight, designation, blood type, education- He was a little bit startled to see that she was a doctor at a local clinic that took care of kids, pregnant omega's, and the elderly. She also did rounds a few times a week at a hospital where she did major surgeries and such on people who were injured during villain attacks, drive by shooting, stabbings, fires ect.

She was very well liked by members of the community as well.

She was said to be a very nice young lady for an Alpha. She was quiet and tended to keep to herself and her pack. She wasn't mated. Which was surprising, especially once he realized how old she was.

For the life of him he couldn't imagine a twenty seven year old woman, alpha or not, being unmated for any reason. Wasn't around twenty five when most females began to think of settling down? Having serious thoughts of finding 'the one' and having kids and such?

Every twenty five year old that he knew was married and dropping kids left and right. But then...he didn't really know that many Pro-hero's that age.

Most Pro-heroes tended to be either younger or much older.

Looking over some of the rest of the information, he wondered how on earth Nezu managed to get her favorite colors, foods, music, and flowers listed here. Grumbling about how _weird_ it was, he made a mental note to fuss at the little chimera about how wrong it was of him to somehow manage to put a wire tap some random woman's computer and phone.

Which was followed by the worried thought of, _How the hell had Nezu managed to tap her phone and computer in the first place?_ Had he used Aizawa? The man was oddly good at getting in and out of places without being seen. Had he used the front door? The back door? Or her window?

And more importantly, had he decided to snoop after setting the wire tap? Had he gone through her home? Her possessions? Her panty drawer?

Now he had some questions to ask Aizawa later. _Damn_.

Wasn't he distracted enough without wanting desperately to know if she was a lace gal? Or a brief's gal? He didn't really care what she wore since she was such a pretty little thing that just about anything, including burlap, would look good on her.

What he _did_ care about was the fact that he was driving himself fucking crazy continually thinking about her. Seriously, didn't he torture himself enough on a daily basis already?

Finally deciding that enough was enough, he scrolled to where her address could be found, took a moment to memorize it and then closed all of his windows and then shut down his computer. He didn't have to teach anymore classes for the day, so he'd just leave early and go...check on Miss Kurosaki. Yeah, that was it.

He was going to check on her. Standing up from his chair so quickly that it spun in place as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on as he made his way towards the door.

* * *

Ichigo was damned near bouncing off of the walls again for like the millionth time in the past few weeks. Chad, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, and Orihime were all watching her move back and forth from the couch. Her actions at present were a lot like a ping pong ball.

She just kept moving back and forth, back and forth in a restless manner. Which under normal circumstances, would have been funny to them.

If not for the fact that they were actually starting to _worry_ about her.

She just...wasn't acting like her usual self. She hadn't been since the last day of Chad's rut. But whenever anyone asked her what was up, or why she was acting so weird. She wasn't really able to tell them anything. Nothing that made sense to them anyways.

"I'm telling you, she had to have _met_ someone." Rukia said in a hushed tone. "I've seen similar behavior to this in Renji from time to time."

"You know that Ichigo meets all kinds of people with her work as a doctor, Rukia." Orihime said softly.

"Yeah I know, but that isn't what I meant by 'meeting' someone."

"She doesn't do romance, Rukia." Chad said with a frown as he watched his friend and pack alpha continue to ping pong all over the room like a meth addict. "The last time someone tried to so much as touch her- she freaked out and threw them through an upstairs window." He finally said as said women made a frustrated sound and ran a hand through her mid back length dark hair.

"She's so restless." Yuzu muttered with a frown of her own. "I've never _seen_ her act like this before."

"That's because she's never really listened to her instincts before." Karin finally chimed in as she watched her older sister carefully. "Rukia's right. She's met someone and can't get them off her mind."

"How can that possibly be? She hasn't been eating or sleeping for weeks now! And this is hardly healthy behavior even for an Alpha. I'm worried that she's going to have a breakdown of some kind if this keeps up." Yuzu finally said.

"You guys do realize that I _can_ hear you, right? I mean, I'm literally just a few feet away from all of you." Ichigo finally decided to point out.

Everyone went totally quiet and still for all of two seconds, after that Chad carefully removed Karin from his lap and then stood up and walked over to his pack alpha and friend and bent down a bit to look her in the eye.

His poor girl was _beyond_ tired, he could tell by the dark circles underneath her eyes. He hadn't seen dark circles like that since her residency at the local hospital.

Hell, he hadn't seen dark circles like that since she'd lost her first _patient_. And she hadn't slept right for months after that had happened.

So seeing her like this, now of all times when they needed her to be at the top of her A game, was becoming more and more concerning for all of them. Especially since she didn't usually tend to fixate on anything to such an disturbingly obsessive level.

"Come on Ichigo, lets...put you to bed or something." He said as he reached out to wrap his hand around her nape so that he could steer her towards the stairs. But she stopped him with a lightening quick nip to his hand that quickly had him backtracking because- _what the fuck?_

"D-Did you just nip me? With your fangs?" He asked her in an incredulous tone once he had his hand retracted.

Ichigo didn't answer him, she just licked her lips nervously and looked away. She was unable to believe that she'd nipped him too. It simply wasn't like her to do something like that to anyone. She usually had far more control of herself than this.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked, but wasn't sure who exactly she was asking.

Him? The others? Or herself.

Chad merely looked at her strangely for a moment. Because in all honestly, he had no idea what was wrong with her.

If she had met someone then he'd say that it was the beginning of a bond that was making her act so oddly. But only a handful of anyone anywhere in the world managed to even create bonds so quickly. And those bonds were...so unbelievably strong that people likened it to the fabled bond of a soulmate.

Which was utter nonsense because no one in the world had ever found their soulmate or even any evidence to suggest they they _existed_ in the first place.

Still...Chad had seen Ichigo manage to pull off some unbelievable and definitely downright _miraculous_ stuff in all the years that he'd known her.

And since he knew her so well- not to mention her track record- it wouldn't phase him in the least to find out that she was the first person in the history of everyone ever born to manage to find herself a soulmate.

Deciding on a different approach this time, hopefully one that wouldn't get him nipped at, he settled a hand on top of her head and asked, "What are you feeling right now? I know that your tired, Ichigo but do you think that you can manage to try and put it into words for me?"

She blinked at him and then started to chew her bottom lip as she thought for a moment before slowly saying, "Excited. Terrified. Worried. And anxious."

"And why's that?"

"Angel's," Chad frowned at the obvious choice of nickname since it definitely implied that she'd met someone alright. "Been on the move for the past...forty minutes or so."

"You're tracking...Angel?" He asked curiously as he stumbled over the nickname a bit.

"Off and on." She admitted softly. Chad made a humming sound as he considered her for a moment while she tacked on. "I've mostly been trying to check on him from a distance. If I didn't..."

"If you didn't?" Rukia prompted as she came up behind him to look at Ichigo.

"I...sort of kept catching myself starting to leave the house to go track him down. And that's bad. Like really, _really_ bad. And creepy and hella stalker-ish. I had to stop trying to go to sleep because I worried that Hichigo might take over while I slept and track him down for me."

"That explains a lot." Rukia muttered with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hichigo does tend to show up whenever you feel very strongly about something or someone."

Ichigo nodded her head as Chad then asked, "So you've been keeping track of Angel from a distance because it's safer?"

"Well, yeah. Plus I didn't want to force my presence on him after what happened to him. It'd be wrong."

"Why? What happened?"

"I can't say. It's embarrassing for him." Ichigo said almost too quietly.

"So...Angel is a guy?" Yuzu finally chimed in from the couch. The alpha nodded her head.

"What's he look like?" Orihime asked.

It was like their alpha lit up like a Christmas tree. Her expression shifted from exhausted to radiant in the blink of an eye as she started to describe the guy to them. Apparently this...Angel fella of hers was big. Nearly as tall as Chad himself was. But he was also very, very thin and seemed sort of sickly.

Which was _alarming_ to them since it sounded as if the man was either really sick, or very underfed and severely malnourished.

And there was no doubt in Chad's mind that once his alpha finally ran into the guy again she'd be dragging him off to god knows where, the first chance that she got just so that she could try to fatten him up.

Ichigo also mentioned that he was blond and had the prettiest blue eyes that she'd ever seen before. And her description of him also ended in the words, "God, he'd make beautiful babies with some lucky person."

At which point Chad and Rukia exchanged a knowing glance, their expressions mirroring one another's.

"Plotting to make babies with the guy Ichi?" Rukia asked in a teasing tone.

The alpha bared her teeth at them and muttered, "Fuck you."

And then immediately started to panic when they all heard a knock on the front door. Ichigo got this funny deer-caught-in-the-headlights look and started looking around for somewhere to run off to as Yuzu got up and went to answer the door at the same exact moment that she decided to try and make a run for it.

She didn't even get two steps before she was tackled to the floor by both Rukia and Chad.

* * *

Toshinori waited patiently for someone to answer the door while he checked out his surroundings. The neighborhood that Miss Kurosaki called home was nice. Not expensive or anything. But nice nevertheless.

There were a few places here and there that were abandoned and condemned but not enough to be really of any concern.

Glancing back at Ichigo's home, he took a moment to access it too.

It was a nice and very spacious, two story cabin style home. The design of which was typically seen more overseas in America than in Japan. Which meant that it had had to be custom built. And having that done was _expensive_ in the extreme for many people.

But he supposed that given her occupation and her pack status, that a bigger home than usual was needed for pack events, bonding, and so on. Still, her home was impressive.

Looking down at the small gift that he'd picked up on the way over to the house, he couldn't help but wonder just how accurate Nezu's information on her may be. After all, he didn't know any females- alpha's, beta's _or_ omega's- that would like daisies like her file stated she did.

Eyeing the small arrangement carefully, he couldn't help but think that maybe he should have bought something just a tad bit more elaborate. After all, the woman had saved him from a fate worse than death. Somehow showing up at her place with a small bouquet of plain old daisies just seemed _wrong_ to him.

Even if he had tried to pretty it up a little bit with pink berry sprigs, some greenery, and light purple bachelor's buttons.

Hearing someone beyond the door yelp loudly, he turned his attention from the daisies and frowned as he started to move forward to see if maybe Miss Kurosaki was okay. Lifting his hand to knock on the door again he had so stop himself when the door suddenly popped open and a light haired young lady peeked out at him.

"Sorry about the wait, sir." She said politely as there were a series of pained yelps followed by someone male shouting from within the depths of the house, _"Stop it now!"_

Which was followed by an odd sort of silence that made him question the sanity of the people within the home. Up until the young lady wound up being rudely pushed out of the way. And a haggard and messy looking Miss Kurosaki appeared in the door, panting for breath, and leaning on the doorframe just to stay on her feet.

He instantly perked up as they stared at each other for a moment. Which allowed him to see just how tired and ill she looked before she finally gave him a shy smile. "Hi Angel."

"Hi." He responded as his lips quirked up a bit and he awkwardly thrust the daisies out to her and started rambling. "Oh, these are for you. I hope that you don't mind how plain they are."

She took the flowers from him and gently ran a fingertip over one of the petal's as she flushed a pretty pink color. "Thank you, they're lovely." She said with a grin as she started to reach out to him and paused just shy of touching him. She looked uncertain of whether or not she should touch him. Especially since he could tell that she was thinking about what had happened to him the night that they had met.

So he decided to give them both what they wanted.

Reaching out, he grasped one of her hands in his own and tugged her towards him and noted the relief on her face before she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his torso and gave him a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

The hug that she gave him had to be one of the most wonderful hugs he'd ever had. It seriously ranked up there with getting hugs from small children after he saved them. It was just... _awesome_. And he was definitely kind of sad when Miss Kurosaki slowly released him and stepped back away from him before asking.

"Would you like to come inside and sit for a while?"

"I would like that very much. Thank you." He replied as she nodded her head and then opened the door and stood back so that he could enter the house first.

It was such a strange thing for her to do. But he didn't think on it overly much since he thought that she was just being polite.

He had to duck down a tad just to enter her home, but was able to straighten back to his full height once he cleared it. Which was great and all. Especially since even in his weakened form he still always needed to duck down and stuff just to enter rooms, doors, buildings ect. And it tended to get a little bit irking sometimes.

Wandering down the short hallway he came to a stop upon entering a living room like area and stood there waiting for Ichigo to catch up to him while he studied the room curiously.

The alpha's decorating style was by far the most interesting thing he'd seen in a long, long time. And that was really saying something since he'd seen what Hazashi did to his place when he redecorated.

To be honest, he liked what he was seeing.

Ichigo had a lot of pictures, small nick knacks, books, and an entire portion of her wall dedicated solely to little multi colored hand prints, children's drawings, and toys.

Finally hearing her move up behind him, he turned his head a little bit to see what she was doing and caught her studying her little 'children's' area.

"I babysit when I'm not working and stuff." She said, as if that explained everything. However when she didn't offer him more than that, he let it go since her babysitting on occasion technically _did_ explain everything.

Why was he attempting to read more into it?

"You must really like kids." He said with a fond smile as she linked one of her fingers around one of his own and gently tugged him along after her.

"Yeah, I do. They're fun little people." She said with a small smile as she led him further into the room. Which also happened to be occupied by several other people. All of whom were watching him curiously.

Feeling slightly disturbed by the multiple pairs of eyes on him, he offered the others a small wave of his fingers and wasn't sure if they were messing with him or not when several of them smiled and waved back while a couple of others frowned.

Ichigo maneuvered him over to an unoccupied chair and had him sit down there while she shot her friends a funny look, and then growled at the others to 'behave'. And then politely asked him if he wanted something to eat or drink while he visited.

Toshinori listened to her list some options for him. Some of which was pretty typical for guests. Tea and cookies, or little sandwiches. Juice, beer- the tears of her enemies? He cocked his head and wondered if he'd heard her right as she fell silent and waited for him to respond.

Finally after a heartbeat or so he asked, "Do you keep the tears of your enemies on tap?"

Several of the others snickered and giggled at the question as Ichigo merely thinned her lips for a moment and then replied. "Yeah, because their tears of anguish sustain me."

Feeling his lips quirk up in amusement at her weird comment. He asked her for a glass of enemy tears. Which she eagerly went to get him. Along with some cookies or something else to eat to go with it. Toshinori would like to say that he missed the looks of vague relief that crossed the faces of the others. But well, he didn't like _lying_.

She left him alone with the others. All of whom waited until she was in the kitchen before speaking to him.

"How's it going man?" The dark skinned male asked as he propped his chin up in his hand.

"I'm well. You?" He replied politely.

The guy opened his mouth to reply when one of the dark haired girls sitting with him said, "She threw a dresser at him a few minutes ago."

Toshinori started to say the usual, 'Oh, that's nice'. But thankfully managed to stop himself upon registering the girl's words and instead asked, "Pardon?"

"Ichigo threw a dresser at Chad." Another girl, this one with pretty auburn hair, chimed in.

"Why on earth would she do that?" He asked curiously.

"Because he wouldn't let go of her." Another girl said with a smile before then reaching out to him and saying, "Hi, I'm Rukia. Ichigo and I are both childhood friends."

He took her hand in his and shook it as he introduced himself. Which set the others up to introduce themselves and start making small talk with him until their alpha returned.

For a pack of people linked to Ichigo, they were pretty laid back people. Most packs- well, okay that was wrong. Pretty much _all_ packs that Toshinori had ever come into contact with or observed were very...suspicious, if not outright hostile to any strangers that came to visit them without any sort of an invitation from their alpha.

So this was incredibly nice for a change.

Another thing that he noticed was how relaxed they all were, even with him there. There wasn't even a little bit of tenseness in any of them. Not even the alpha, Chad.

Which was good also since it meant that they trusted their pack alpha _immensely_. And also had a lot of faith in her to be able lead, protect them, and to sort out any problem that they had. Both as individuals and as a pack.

That deep level of trust wasn't something that was easily earned. And Alpha had to jump through all kinds of hoops just to prove themselves as _competent_ to everyone in the pack. It took months, even years for an alpha to prove themselves to the people that they make a part of their pack.

And it was also an absolutely _beautiful_ thing to behold since that kind of deep trust was rare in the world nowadays.

"May I ask a question about your pack's hierarchy?" He suddenly asked, curious to know how exactly a pack with more than one alpha, and more than two omega's worked.

The male perked up a little bit but nodded his head. "Sure. Go ahead."

"I was wondering how a pack with more than one alpha and a few omega's work? I mean, how did you make Ichigo your alpha? Who's her second? Things like that."

Chad looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly saying, "Ichigo has always been our leader. Even when we were kids. She's the one who found us all, kept us out of trouble- and often times bailed us out of any trouble that we would occasionally find ourselves in. She protected us and kept us save."

"She saved me from being killed." The young lady that had introduced herself as Rukia said with a small smile. After which two other young ladies, Yuzu and Orihime? Both chimed in too.

"She saved the both of us when were kidnapped by some really bad people." Yuzu said with a small smile.

"She's so brave and fiercely loyal and protective that it borders on stupidity and suicidal sometimes. But once she sets her mind to something, especially if it has to do with the safety and well being of our pack, she doesn't stop for any reason."

"She's always been like that." Chad said softly. "And since we all know her so well, making a pack together just seemed like the thing to do. I don't mind following her lead since it's basically what I've done all my life. And when she needs a break, we have more than a few choices on who can take over for a little bit."

"Yeah, Chad is Ichigo's number two. And Rukia, despite being an omega, is also her number two since they both rank the same."

Toshinori cocked his head a little bit and then asked, just to clarify things a little bit. "But Chad is an alpha. Shouldn't he be of higher rank?"

"That's a common mistake from someone who doesn't know us very well," Rukia said, not the least bit offended by his question as she went on to explain. "We don't stick to the normal rules that have anything to do with our secondary genders. Chad and I are Ichigo's seconds because we both bring different strengths to the pack."

"Chad is...well, he's a lot like her. The two of them are so laid back sometimes that it's shocking to see. But he's also not as submissive in specific instances. And despite me being an omega, I can be pretty assertive and downright mean spirited sometimes."

"It's true." Orihime said sagely. "She's literally made some of the rougher guys in our pack and a few others cry."

The others all nodded their heads as Yuzu added, "One guy actually curled up in a fetal position and sucked his thumb."

Toshinori's eyebrows disappeared underneath his bangs, but he didn't comment. Instead he just sat there and mulled over what they had said since it was very, _very_ interesting to him.

When Ichigo finally returned and set down a cup of matcha green tea and a plate with some small sandwiches and cookies.

"This is the tears of your enemies?" He asked teasingly as he picked up the cup to take a sip.

She gave him a small bemused smile and replied, "No. I sort of got distracted when I saw my reflection in the window." And then turned to the others and asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me that I looked like a gross swamp monster?"

Chad and the others sniggered a little bit at her words.

Even he had a little bit of a difficult time not chuckling himself. And was a moment or so away from telling her that she didn't look like a gross swamp monster. A little bit crazy maybe? But not a swamp monster.

Rukia replied, "Well that's what happens when you don't sleep for more than ten minutes here or there for weeks. You morph into a swamp monster."

"You haven't been sleeping?" He asked her in concern as he set his cup down so that he could study her face and started to mentally berate himself once he remembered that she looked sick. _Crap_. He'd forgotten that she looked a bit off before.

Reaching out with one hand, he lightly grasped her chin and tilted her head this way and that for a second. Trying to gauge just how badly she needed to rest as Karin said, "She hasn't been eating either."

Toshinori hummed thoughtfully as Ichigo hissed, _"Snitch"_. Before then saying in an embarrassed tone. "I-I've eaten some peanut butter." As he stopped turning her head this way and that.

"Eating a spoonful of peanut butter isn't helping Ichigo. You're starving and need to eat some real food before you wind up in the hospital, on a feeding tube." Chad said in a slightly chastising tone as he leaned forward in his seat a little bit.

"Calling me out on the no sleep or food thing when I have a guest is a dick move guys."

"Maybe so, but he needs to be _aware_ that your on the verge of collapse."

"Chad, take the girls and go to a frigging movie. I want to be alone with Angel for a bit." Ichigo growled. Her tone tinged with annoyance.

The other alpha took a moment to stare her down in a displeased manner. But eventually sighed and stood up and told the ladies to get their purses and wallets. Not long after that, the other alpha and the young ladies all left.

Leaving him alone with her.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that her packmates were gone, Ichigo wasted no time at all in flopping down on the couch and adjusting her body so that she was facing her Angel. And offered him a dazzling smile.

"Alone at last."

He chuckled at her despite being worried that his impromptu visit might have caused a little bit of a tiff between the packmates just now.

"Yes. It would seem so." He finally said before then asking, "Are you alright?"

She waved his question off as she replied. "I'm fine. I'll sleep in a little while."

"I can leave- You know, if you need me too."

"I don't." She said firmly.

He hesitated for a moment before sighing and saying. "Alright. But if I stay too long... I won't be bothered if you kick me out." He started to tell her to toss him out of the house if she needed to, but even he knew that he wouldn't be there for that long.

The offer, while unnecessary, was appreciated by her. He could tell by the fond expression on her face when she looked at him as he picked up the plate of snacks and offered her some since she likely needed the food more than he did at the moment.

"I'm alright, Angel. Really." She said as she gently pushed the plate back towards him. "Chad will swing by later to make sure that I eat something and sleep."

"That's good to know. But humor me anyways," He said as he pushed the plate of snacks back towards her again. "Please, at least eat something small. For me?"

He didn't realize that he was using what miniscule bit of omega wiles he possessed to get her to do as he wanted. And she really didn't argue any further as she reached over and grabbed a couple of small sandwiches and a few cookies and left the rest for him as she started eating.

He beamed at her, feeling an odd sense of pride in himself as she munched on the small amount of food. His chest felt warm and fuzzy and he got the weirdly overwhelming impulse to purr in contentment.

Which was something that he _never_ did. Ever. Still, the impulse was there.

However he took a moment to shove it down as she finally asked, "So...I've been meaning to ask what brought you here? Is everything okay?"

Taking a moment to sort out his reasons for coming to see her, he decided to get right down to the heart of the matter. "I..uh...I-I was searching for an alpha." She raised a brow at him but didn't speak as he awkwardly plowed on. "F-For a mate. A-And I really wanted to see you again and a-ask-"

She stopped munching on her food and blushed a little bit. Which was just fucking _adorable_. He'd never honest to god seen an alpha blush before. But it was such a cute and fetching look on her. And he really liked how it made her look to him. He made a mental note to make her blush often.

She set her food aside and took a moment to wipe her hands on her pants leg as she leaned forward a little bit and reached out took one of his hands in her own and ran her thumb along his knuckles in a calming manner.

"Take your time and speak clearly Angel."

He took another moment to collect himself a bit since he'd been...well on the verge of panicking, really. He wasn't all that sure that he was doing this right. Or if he should even be doing it at all.

Sure, he knew that he was attracted to her. He didn't turn into a dirty, gutter minded old man for just _anyone_. He rarely noticed if he was attracted to people to begin with. But the pull to be near her... To see her, touch her- it was so damned _strong_ that it was overwhelming to him sometimes.

That was part of the reason why he was here to begin with.

That _damned_ pull was both driving him crazy and to distraction. And he didn't need that right now. Not when he was supposed to be searching for a mate.

Still, he couldn't help but think that his visit here today was fate trying to lend him a little bit of hand in his mate search. And Miss Kurosaki did seem to understand specific things and not care all that much about gender roles. Perhaps she was the alpha that he'd been searching for?

Finally he took one last deep calming breath and then tried again. "I'm an omega," The second that he said the words he wanted to flinch. He hated that damned word so much right now that it was a wonder that he could see straight from it. "However despite being an omega- I have the mind, body, build and reproductive organs of an alpha. Which is a sort of a..."

"Birth defect." She supplied helpfully.

He swallowed in an attempt to get his mouth to be less dry. But it wasn't working very well. He felt like he had cotton stuffed in his mouth at the moment because he was so nervous. After all, knowing this information could determine whether or not she was the 'one'. If she didn't reject him because of it.

And that was sort of the crux of things. He _worried_ that she would reject him for being different.

"Yes. Basically." He said after a few heartbeats or so. "And on top of that, as well as who I am. I seem to be in a bit of a jam with the government."

 _"I know,"_ He looked at her wide eyed, slightly startled that she knew anything without being told as she went on to say. "I saw the trial on TV. I know what the government is attempting to do to you." And then tacked on a dark sounding, "It's disgusting. Especially given what you've sacrificed."

"T-Then you know who I am?" He stammered out, uncertain about how to feel about her knowing that he used to be the Pro-hero, All Might. Especially since he was stuck in his ghastly, weak body now. And couldn't dazzle her with his other form.

"I do," She said, and then spoke his name. And not just his hero name either. "Toshinori Yagi."

Because apparently that information had been given out on live television too. And with so little regard to his private life, safety, and over all wellbeing. _Wonderful._ He thought darkly as he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.

"If you know who I am, and you saw the trial... Then you know the precarious position that I'm currently in. And know why I also need to find an alpha, as I mentioned before."

"I do." She confirmed.

He somehow got the feeling that her understanding of what he was going through went much _deeper_ than even he was currently aware of. But even so, he didn't ask her about it since he didn't want to be nosy. 

"That being said, it's nearly impossible to find an alpha who would understand about my....biology. And not punish or hurt me for it." 

She nodded her head since she was still following him pretty well. After all, even she knew how badly a lot of alpha's treated omegas. So his concerns were more than valid. 

"Because I have the reproductive organs of an Alpha, I have no way of having children. And even if I did, my deteriorating health would kill not just me, but the baby." 

"I'm still following you Angel." She assured him. "Just tell me what you need." 

"I need an alpha that will understand that I'm dominant. That there isn't a submissive thing about me. That I can _sire_ children, but not birth them. And more importantly, to be able to- to let me be myself. I don't want to quit my job and stay chained to the bedroom. I do not want to be subjected to the traditions that we've had forced upon us since our birth. I-I need... _you_. I-If you'll have me." 

He hesitated to speak the last few words because he worried that she would reject him. But now that he'd gotten the words out and he was looking at her, he could see the change in her eyes. The blue bleeding to a glowing violet that was unmistakably something that alpha's did when they were angry, enraged, or sometimes even deep feelings of arousal and lust. 

She didn't look angry or enraged to him. She didn't even smell angry or enraged. But she didn't seem all that aroused and lustful either. So he had no idea what was going through her head right then.

Her face was curiously blank. 

Finally she got up from the couch, held up a finger and left the room for a moment and upon her return he noticed that she was carrying an old, antique style wooden box in her hands. 

She walked over to him and held the box out to him. His hands shook a little bit as he realized what was in the box. _A collar_. She had gone and gotten a collar that many people gifted to their chosen omega's to show that they belonged to them when they were without a mating bite. 

He took a moment to steady his nerves as she got on her knees on the floor in front of him. Which literally placed her between his legs. A curious place to be when she would have to be the one to put the collar on him, but he didn't comment on it as he slowly opened the box and blinked at the lovely choker style collar in it. 

Honestly he'd never seen anything so breathtaking before aside from the woman herself. 

The collar was made of metal from what he could see. And had decorative sapphires and pearls embedded in little spirals and flowers all over the front of it, to make it look like a flowering vine. 

There was just one thing that struck him as odd about it. It was much too small for him. However before he could say anything about the size, she stopped him with a softly spoken.

"Pick it up Angel." 

He did as he was told and once he had it in his hands, he noticed that she had lifted her hair up away from her neck. "Alpha?" The word slipped out of him before he could stop it. 

"I've never collared an omega before," She said as she looked him in the eye. "And I'm not going to start now. You're Toshinori Yagi. The man who was once the Pillar of Peace. World renowned and respected hero. You're adored by millions all over the world. And I will not put a collar on you unless you tell me it's what you want. Now put the collar on me and show the world that you still have the power to put someone on their knees." 

His eyes widened at the last few words and his heart began to beat faster as he realized why she wouldn't collar him. It wasn't just that she had never collared someone before. It was because this was her way of showing that her omega was an equal to her in all things. 

She was giving him a type of power over her that others would kill to have. 

And as he put the collar around her throat, he couldn't help but think that maybe coming here today was the best decision he'd ever made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward dorks fluff!

* * *

Ichigo had been adamant about courting him as they both talked about what was _needed_ and what was _wanted_. For instance, while he had stressed that children were definitely a possibility in the future. He hoped that before things progressed to that- to get the government off of his back and to be allowed to go at his own pace.

Which his new alpha seemed perfectly okay with.

And he pretty much jumped at the chance to be courted by his new alpha since he had always sort of liked the idea of being pursued. Instead of the purser. It was maybe one of the few things omega about him. Despite the fact that the very idea made him _squirm_ a little bit with nervousness. He also couldn't help but feel pleased that she thought him worthy of a courtship of any kind.

Many alpha's didn't even bother. Usually they just bit or bonded an omega and that was it.

It was beyond _rare_ for an omega to have much say in who they spent the rest of their lives with unless they took the initiative. Or lived overseas in the U.S. since omega rights there were more...liberal.

They talked about other things too, of course.

Getting the government off of his back was the number one issue. Which Toshinori appreciated greatly since she had apparently been thinking of multiple ways to get them to leave him alone before he even asked her to be his alpha. She had some really creative ideas too.

Some of them were very much like a great big middle finger to the judges and politicians that had put him on trial in the first place. But since he wanted to do things the legal way.

She grumbled sullenly about making her nice ideas a very far off plan _**B**_.

Just so he'd be happy.

They also talked about whether or not he wanted to move in with her immediately. He didn't because he felt just a tad bit overwhelmed by the idea. And since she probably knew that before the topic was even brought up, she already had an idea that would suit him.

She mentioned having some spare rooms upstairs. And if he wanted, she could fix up a room for him and he could come over whenever he wanted and stay with her in order to bond a bit more. She also mentioned that she had nesting supplies and suppressants if he needed any.

And the fact that she was on birth control for the moment. But didn't really elaborate on the reasons _why_. Which was fine with him since having an ankle biter this soon simply wasn't in the plan for either of them.

Fuck what the government wanted or expected.

They needed to know each other a bit better first.

He also told her about his injury and even let her see it as he explained how severe it was and what organ's he'd lost because of it. But he was hesitant to do so at first because he worried that it just might be the thing that made her reject him, and decide that he wasn't good omega material for her.

She put his fears to rest after she'd seen his, by showing her own scars. Which were...mindbogglingly _extensive_. Even more shockingly so than many of his own.

Her body was _riddled_ with the damned things. Some of which were just as bad and horribly disfiguring as his own. After which she explained to him some of the things that she had lost because of them in an effort to put him more at ease about the injury.

Nerve damage, some muscle in her shoulder, a small part of a lung, her heart, part of her own stomach, several feet of intestines, her spleen, and a kidney. Apparently everything else had been surgically fixed so he wouldn't have to worry about her suffering any ill effects from those.

Which was a relief since there was no point in them _both_ slowly wasting away. He also wasn't entirely sure how he'd handle knowing that she was suffering like he was.

But he would imagine that knowing that she was hurting would be _unbearable_ for him. Still, he was grateful to her for trying to put him at ease about it. Especially since it affected his self esteem and confidence so much.

Soon enough, several hours had managed to pass without either of them really noticing. And his alpha finally couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She made a very valiant effort to keep her eyes open, but finally fell over on the couch and didn't move or speak again.

Leaving him to himself for several minutes. Which he used to scoop her up in his arms and carry her upstairs to what he hoped was her bedroom, and put her to bed. And then came back downstairs to find Chad waiting for him and nearly screamed because he hadn't expected him to just appear like that.

Holding a hand over his heart, he attempted to calm himself as he alpha asked in an unperturbed tone. "Did you two sort your stuff out?"

"Yes." Toshinori replied before carefully tacking on. "I believe so."

The man nodded his head in understanding and then held up a bag of take out. "I got you both food, just in case you were still busy talking."

He felt his face heat up a little bit as he flushed with embarrassment as he stammered out a thank you while the alpha dug out his food and handed it to him before taking a moment to explain. "I can already tell that you have a special diet. So I got some stuff that should stick your bones and be easy on your digestive system."

His blush deepened a bit at the thoughtfulness of the other alpha as he checked out the food that the man had gotten for him.

Sure enough, he had gotten him some stuff that would be easy on his digestive tract and stick to his bones. A large low sodium ramen noodles with chicken, a boiled egg, and some veggies. Rice with a ginger sauce topping. Some meat buns, and even a sticky rice dessert dish with some fruit topping.

All in all the only thing that he was aware that he'd not be able to eat was _maybe_ the meat buns. But he would have to try a bite or two just to know for certain.

"Will you be able to eat it? Or do I need to make another trip?" Chad asked curiously, causing him to jolt a little bit out of his thoughts and replied with a slightly frantic.

"Oh no, this is fine! I can eat everything here. Thank you."

The alpha hummed but didn't comment as he took what was left in the bag to put it away in the fridge before then returning and asking if Toshinori needed him to walk him home or something.

He told him no, but thanked him anyways for the thought as he began to carefully collect his things- like his discarded jacket- since he'd pulled it off earlier in an effort to make himself more comfortable and then started for the door when the alpha stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

He froze up dreading what the man wanted but visibly relaxed when he held a paper out to him with several phone numbers.

"Ichigo's number and schedule. My number. And a few others, just in case you need something." Toshinori took the paper and looked it over for a moment as he alpha removed his hand from his shoulder and then said as he made his way to the door. "Welcome to the pack brother."

Uncertain of how to respond to the alpha's words, he merely nodded his head and then left.

He checked on his alpha via text a few hours later, and got a text back from someone who took a pic of Ichigo stretched out, half on and half off of the bed. Totally dead to the world.

And then was told that she'd come find him at work once she was finally up again and not shuffling around like a zombie.

Which was sort of what he dreamt about that night while sleeping. But instead of the kind of zombie that one saw in movies, she was a cute sleep deprived zombie that liked cuddles.

Needless to say, he began the next morning with a spring in his step that usually wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

His excitement was palpable when he went into work the next few day. In fact he could barely contain himself. He _had_ an alpha! It was almost like a dream to him.

He'd only had one alpha in his life at all since he was a young man and well- he'd had to snap that alpha's bones for acting as if he'd owned him after they'd had sex once.

However he didn't think that he would have to do such a thing with Ichigo. She was so lovely, nice, and kind that it was mindboggling. The fact that he was already totally _crazy_ about her didn't really seem to register all that much at the moment.

But he couldn't wait for her to finally finish her sort-of-several-days-long-now nap so that they could begin his courtship. And knowing that she was absolutely _going_ to court him, made him feel as giddy as a teenager.

His smile was brighter- so much so that Aizawa had yanked off Mic's sunglasses- just to glare at him for waking him when he walked into the teacher's lounge one morning.

He was humming an nice jaunty tune today when he walked into the lounge, and he'd dressed in his nicest outfit. Which was a slate blue color instead of his usual pinstriped yellow. His messy blond hair had been combed back and tamed as nicely as was possible.

And now all he could do was wait.

Luckily for him, about an hour after lunch he finally got a text from Ichigo's number telling him that she'd be there to see him shortly. And she was bringing some stuff.

He didn't know exactly what sort of stuff she was talking about in the text. So he assumed it was something for his courtship. Which was distracting to him since he spent the better part of another forty minutes or so in one of his classes, daydreaming about what she could be bringing him.

Seriously, he'd been so out of it that one of his students had chucked a small piece of chalk at his head. And even hit him with it right above his left eye. And it didn't even snap him out of it.

Finally, he began to grow a tad bit impatient to see her. It was right around then that he begun to get worried. When she'd sent the text that she was coming to see him- did she mean at work or- He didn't get to finish his train of thought because the school's alarm suddenly went off indicating a security breach.

Alarmed that they might have another villain attack under way, he evacuated the kids from the classroom so that he could go and check things out for himself when he was grabbed in the hall by a small hand.

Feeling an icy sliver of fear take hold of his heart. He did what any retired former Pro-hero would do in such a situation if they were afraid or felt as if they were under attack. He reacted out of instinct and grabbed the person who'd stopped him and without thinking slammed them into a wall of lockers and bared his fangs at them with a loud and vicious sounding angry growl.

"Okay, so no touching today. I'm sorry." He heard her before he even registered that he was looking at her face. And the moment that he did, he felt _ashamed_ of himself for just attacking blindly like that and slowly released her.

After all, her small hand could have belonged to one of the kids. Or even a co-worker or friend. Someone could have just been hurt by him!

It took him several moments to realize that he'd just attacked his alpha. And another few seconds after that for him to go into full blown panic mode.

"Alpha! Oh god- I-I'm sorry! I didn't-" His brain all but shut down on him and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt cold and couldn't help but think, _Nice going asshole. The one perfect match for you had you fucking ruined it before it really even had a chance to begin._

A whine escaped him as tears pricked at his eyes when he felt something warm wrap around him and gently tug him down so that his ear was pressed to- a chest? He could hear a heartbeat underneath his ear. The soft th-thump of it was low, and soothing to him.

 _So this is definitely someone's chest._ He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around said person and held onto them tightly feeling as if they were his one and only lifeline at the moment.

It took him several minutes to completely calm down and the entire time he was coming back to himself he heard the vague drone of someone talking in a hushed tone to him as small hands played with his hair. Mussing it while he wasn't paying attention.

Finally he was back to his senses enough to manage to move his head a little bit to see who's chest his head was pressed against and felt his eyes go wide in surprise.

"Alpha?" He practically whined the word in distress, but when she looked down at his face, and smiled. He felt a good portion of his tension and panic ease.

"Hello, Angel. You feeling better now?" She asked him as she ran her fingers through his hair a little bit more. He felt his eyes flutter closed at the gentleness of the caress and made a low sound of pleasure in the back of his throat before managing to mentally shake himself.

"Are you alright, alpha?"

" _Ichigo_ , sweetheart." She corrected him gently. "You don't have to call me that when you can just call me by my name. And yes, I'm fine."

"I didn't hurt you?"

She gave him a small smile to reassure him, and kept running her blunt nails through his hair as she said. "No Angel. You didn't hurt me any."

He was relieved to know that he hadn't harmed her and practically melted underneath her hands.

However what she didn't tell him was that his expression of his coupled with his lips peeled back from his wickedly sharp looking fangs had intimidated the _shit_ out of her.

She'd only seen one or two omega's in the entirety of her life that had ever worn such fierce and angry expressions before. And they'd both scared her damn near shitless.

Still, she couldn't blame him for his reaction any.

She knew about the USJ incident that the school had come under fire for. As well as the attack at the summer camp and the awful fight that had led up to her Angel's retirement.

It was just that once she'd woken up and realized how long she'd gone without seeing him- she'd sort of conveniently _forgotten_ about it while she'd scrambled around her home trying to get ready to go looking for him.

She'd...honestly been pretty excited about the courtship thing. And was taking it _very_ seriously.

She had even managed to dig out an old family heirloom to give to him.

A lovely white gold, sapphire and white diamond eternity ring that had belonged to her late mother's side of the family, that she had decided that she would give to him in leu of a collar.

She'd even done some research and found that some non-traditional people preferred them for their omegas.

She had also stopped on her way to the school and gotten him some flowers. Some nice yellow roses with some lavender and baby's breath. And was also intending to see if she could coax him away for dinner and maybe a movie.

She hadn't really been looking to alarm anyone or even make a nuisance of herself. But she'd been unable to stop herself once she was walking along the wall that surrounded the school, and absently noted that there were at least one hundred and ten security weaknesses that she felt that the school should know about.

Which was only one reason why she had breached the school's security. The other reason was that it was simply easier than standing at the gate and waiting for him to leave the campus.

That and she was really determined and anxious to see him again.

She just...hadn't expected him to be so damn scared that he would lash out like he had. That was her mistake. And she would try harder _not_ to make it again.

It took a little bit longer than she expected for him to calm down enough to finally, if a tad bit reluctantly, release her. And by then they were pretty much surrounded by every Pro-hero on campus.

Which he finally noticed and freaked out a little bit about. Not that she minded at all.

 _He's cute when he was flustered about something._ She thought to herself with a grin as she was tackled to the floor by several guys.


	7. Chapter 7

The second that Toshinori saw his alpha get tackled to the floor, he let out a deafening growl that had everyone in the immediate vicinity- including the three guys that had tackled her- _flinching_ back and freezing up automatically. Especially since he was baring his fangs again.

And was looking like he just might be deciding on whether or not to _actually_ use them.

"Get off of my alpha now!"

Ichigo watched as the guys took a moment to literally exchange confused glances between themselves and then look at her.

She offered an awkward smile and a small finger wave before the three finally seemed to get _it_ and scrambled off of her as fast as humanly possible. Which was much faster than even she expected.

Especially since her Angel had taken a threatening step towards them. And now with them off of her, the hulking blond reached down and grasped her arm and pulled her up off of the floor. Then once she was on her feet again, he slipped an arm around her and all but crushed her against his side as he glared at his friends and co-workers menacingly.

"Calm down Toshinori." Someone said in a slightly alarmed tone as he growled again. This time it was more in frustration than actual anger. Though he was still a bit _peeved_ at everyone for ruining his time with his alpha.

"Angel? Calm down please." He heard Ichigo say as she reached up and began to run her hands over his face and chest in a calming manner that had the fight draining right out of him in zero point two seconds flat. And then once he was calmed down enough, she stopped running her hands over his skin and he let out a small sigh.

Because _damn_ if it hadn't felt nice to have her hands on him.

"Thank you, alp-" She gave him a pointed look and he automatically switched over to, "Ichigo." She gave him a small smile and then wrapped her arms around his and hugged it.

He gave her a odd sort of look because she was more or less using his arm almost like a body pillow and hugging it close to her chest as he faced his friends down and simply said.

"This is my alpha. We're courting, and you're all _interrupting_."

Just about everyone present took off running because they weren't willing to come between an courting omega and their alpha. That's how lives got lost sometimes.

The second that they were gone, Toshinori turned his eyes to the stragglers- unsurprised that the remaining people were Aizawa, Hizashi, King Vlad, Ectoplasm and Midnight since they were the ones that he worked the closest with.

They eyed Ichigo with a mixture of annoyance and happiness for a moment or so longer and then they too scampered off to check on the kids and tell them that it was a false alarm.

The moment that he was certain that they were out of earshot, he turned to his alpha and nuzzled the top of her head lovingly and asked, "How did you get on campus without a pass?"

He already had a sneaky suspicion about the _how_. But having her confirm his suspicions would be nice since he could use it to give the others a heads up just in case there was a next time. 

"I was on my way here and noticed at least a hundred and ten weaknesses in the defenses and security measures. So I decided to exploit one so that everyone would know that it was there." 

"So you...broke in?" 

Was he angry? He couldn't help but wonder since he sort of sounded angry. And yet, Ichigo seemed so pleased with herself that any feelings of anger and irritation were quickly crushed. 

"Basically. But to be fair- it wouldn't be that easy for a lot of others to do so. And I was pretty determined to see you. So..." _Now_ she seemed less pleased with herself and looked more uncertain. "Maybe I went a tad bit overboard." 

He grunted and held her against his side a bit tighter as he turned them around and began to walk her to his office as he replied, "Maybe just a tad." 

"I'll apologize to everyone if you need me too." She said looking more and more guilty by the second. 

"That would be nice. Until then we'll have to work out a system so that you can go ahead and exploit the other weaknesses in the school's defense for us. That way we can fix them." 

"That would definitely be fun. I can get really creative with it too." 

He didn't comment since everyone at the school was obviously going to be jumping out of their damned skin after this. Especially when she decided to come and see him at work without any warning at all.

And he would bet just about anything that Aizawa was already plotting her untimely demise in an effort to make the school safe again. From _her_. 

There was silence between them for a few moments before she suddenly started swearing and he stopped walking just so that he could look down and see what she was cursing about. 

"W-What's wrong?" 

"I think I dropped your flowers somewhere." 

He blinked at this because well, she had just mentioned flowers. _His_ flowers to be exact. 

"Were they courtship flowers?" He asked curiously as he felt an odd fluttering sensation in the vicinity of his heart.

"Yes." She said sounding all kinds of irked about losing them. "They were nice ones too. Yellow roses with lavender and baby's breath." 

"Oh they do sound nice." He muttered as he turned his head to eye the hallway behind him and wondered if he could find them when he heard her say, 

"I'm sorry. I wanted to bring you flowers, a family heirloom, and see if I could coax you into leaving with me for dinner and a movie." She said with a slight droop of her shoulders. 

He hummed and silently cursed both their lack of foresight's. But figured that she could get him flowers another time. 

"Well, it's the thought that counts." 

"Yeah, but I wanted to _give_ them to you." 

"I know you did." He said in a comforting tone as he moved his hand to run his fingers through her hair and stopped when he realized that the dark silk locks were significantly shorter than they had been the first two times he'd seen her.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked in dismay as he let her go so that he could check out the new cut and style. He framed her face with his large hands and turned it this way and that to see the new cut from every angle.

She grinned at him once he stopped, and pointed to the barely past her shoulder blade length tresses and then launched into this weird story about how Ginta- whom he recalled meeting that first night in the alley- had dropped by while she was asleep and decided that her long hair made her look far too feminine.

So while she was sleeping he took three entire packets of bubble gum, chewed it, and then placed it all in her hair. And since she hadn't been able to get it out any once she was awake...she'd had no choice but to cut it.

Of course she ended the story with a cheerful, "I was going to cut it anyways so that I could show off the collar," She pointed to said item that she still wore around her throat and then added, "That way when we're out in public and people say anything to me about wearing it- I can say, 'Yup, that's me omega. He gave it to me. Isn't it pretty?'" 

He had no idea if she was joking or not since he was still _upset_ about what had been done to her hair. 

Still, it wasn't as if her new style was terrible or anything. It was actually very pretty on her.

He just wasn't expecting his alpha to be rocking the long-ish mullet look. But he certainly liked how her hair fell in pretty layers of wispy curls here and there around her face and down her back. 

"At least tell me that Ginta didn't get away with doing that to your hair." He finally said. 

"Nope. He's going to be scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush for a month." She said jovially. He blinked at her again because he'd _never_ heard of an alpha punishing someone in such a cruel and unusual way before. Sure he'd heard of people being punished via spankings and being put in the corner and even being sent to bed without dinner.

But scrubbing toilets for a month with a _toothbrush_?

Gross.

"He isn't going to be using the toothbrush afterwards is he?" He asked in horror. While thinking that it just wasn't sanitary to do that to a kid. Or anyone else for that matter. 

"Ew. No." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "Even I'm not _that_ cruel. Besides, making mischief is a minor offense. Even in my pack. If he'd done something like set my hair on fire and stood there and let me burn while he laughed, then it would be different." 

"O-Oh." He said feeling somewhat relieved as he reached out and opened the door to his office and then held it for her so that she could enter first. 

She muttered a soft thank you as she stepped inside of the room and then waited for him to step through the door and lock it behind him, to keep nosy people out of their business. 

Once that was done, he reached out and grasped the front of her shirt and pulled her back against him so that he could kiss her. And since it was their first actual kiss, he felt no need to hold back any.

Which was nice since it was a good way to test the waters a bit and see if she felt as strong a spark of attraction towards him, as he did for her. 

Ichigo was a tad bit startled by the kiss. He knew that much thanks to the awkward flailing she did when he wrapped his arms around her. And tangled his fingers in her hair so that he can tip her head back and have better access to her mouth. 

Her lips part easily underneath his own, and her tongue duels with his for dominance.

She tasted so _sweet_.

Like nothing he'd ever had on his lips before. And the fact that her slightly smaller body practically melted into him sends all kinds of naughty thoughts and visions flitting through his brain. So much so that he released her hair so that he could grasp her hips and pull her flush with his own. Slipping his large hands down so that his hands were resting on her ass, he lifted her up a tad bit so that she could feel his growing arousal pressing against her clothed core. 

Eliciting a moan from her as they broke apart for air. 

"Sweet girl," He murmured breathlessly as he stared down at her flushed face with stormy blue eyes. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"I'm beginning to get a pretty good idea, yeah." She muttered after a moment or so.

He hummed and slowly released her so that the two of them wouldn't wind up fucking in his office. Since he knew that that was what would happen if he didn't get his hands off of her.

Right fucking _now_! 

The two of them put a little bit of space- and his _couch_ \- between them and made an attempt to collect themselves while making small talk. He asked about her day. She told him a bit more than what happened to her hair. Then she asked about his. 

It was fine until the alarm went off and he had to evacuate the kids. She winced a little bit and apologized for scaring everyone. And he asked her what sort of plans for dinner and the movie she'd mentioned previously, she had.

She told him that either they could go out to a nice place, and possibly risk spontaneously combusting in some upscale place. Or she could cook for him at her home and they could get comfy on her couch and watch a movie, make out- see if her bed wouldn't break if they fucked like bunnies. 

It sounded like a damned good plan to him all things considered.

And though he doubted that they'd actually end up in bed together so soon...he liked the way that she thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

Their first date was nice. Nicer than even he had really expected.

Ichigo, as it turned out, was a fantastic cook. And with her being both a doctor and knowledgeable about his stomach issues, she managed to make them a fantastic meal that he could _actually_ eat! She didn't even seem to mind the fact that he parked himself at her kitchen island, on a stool and kept her company.

And he really had expected her to shoo him off inevitably. I mean, she was so distracted by his presence that she cut herself _four_ times while she was cutting and chopping things. It was a wonder that he didn't cost her a finger.

Even so- the date had been nice.

And after the food had been cooked and eaten, she had pulled out a plate of pre made goodies for dessert. The fact that he could eat those too _really_ surprised him. He usually didn't do too good with cookies and stuff because they were too sweet.

But the dessert that Ichigo had made for him was so _delightful_ that he'd eaten more than half of the plate just by himself. She'd put the rest in a container for him to take home with him so that he wouldn't make himself sick eating them all in one sitting.

The only real complaint about the evening that he had was that she talked him into playing board games with her until they were ready to watch the movie. And he stupidly agreed because he'd thought- what can go wrong? He was excellent at board games and tended to win. _A lot._

The game that was decided upon was Battleship.

And she sank his fucking ship _five_ times before he got annoyed enough to start acting like any sore loser would. He got downright belligerent about losing too. He snapped and snarled and growled while she merely smiled and watched him.

It was a wonder that she didn't kick him out of her home. For god's sake he broke one of her lamps! Sure he hadn't meant to do it. And it was a _very_ unfortunate accident. But he'd broken it nevertheless by throwing the game across the room and hissing at it like an angry cat.

But instead of getting pissed about his 'sore loser-ness' as Aizawa would call it.

She merely got up, cleaned up the broken pieces and the glass. And then put the ruined lamp in the garbage can and then asked him if he'd rather play something else.

He picked out Monopoly since he figured that it would be safer for them both to play.

Oh man was he wrong there.

His competitive side made one hell of an ugly appearance while he was buying up hotels and stuff. But that was okay since every time he turned around he wound up in jail. That was okay though since his alpha was buying up the Boardwalk, and the railroads.

And he frigging hated her for it because landing on those pieces of property _cost_ him some serious money every time he landed one one.

An hour passed, and then two- and the game just got _weirder_ when they decided to act out various scenes while still playing. Which ended, abruptly, when one of her packmates showed up to find her being put in 'jail' by him.

They were both pretty embarrassed to get caught playing acting like children. But damn was it fun to let loose like that.

And once her packmate left, the two of them decided to finally put the game away and watch their movie. After which, Ichigo had gotten down on her knees in front of him again. And had given him the ring family heirloom that she finally remembered that she had for him.

It was a breathtaking piece that slid on his slender finger easily. And afterwards the two of them had cuddled on the couch for a bit longer.

Toshinori wasn't sure what the highlight of the evening was. But it was _definitely_ one of the nicest dates that he'd ever had before. And it didn't completely end until she'd walked him home to make sure that he got there safely and even kissed him goodnight.

This sort of behavior went on for a little while. 

_Months_ , actually since the court was still out on any verdict that could rip him away from her and essentially ruin him.

And he truly believed and knew that the holdup with the court had something to do with Nezu and the rest of the Pro-hero community's outcry about putting him in an illegal breeding program, just so that they could _use_ his future offspring as cannon fodder for a cause that was no longer his to fight.

It was during the time that Ichigo was spending taking him on dates and such, that he got do learn more and more about his alpha.

One thing that he knew for sure was that she was absolutely fearless in the face of danger. Another was that she was a _very_ good doctor and leader. But then he already knew that since he had gotten to see some of those things proven to him when he'd seen first hand just what she was capable of.

For instance he'd been with her during a lunch break at her clinic once when an enraged alpha had come in with his beaten and _very_ pregnant omega in.

Toshinori had pushed her behind him in an effort to protect her when the alpha pulled a gun. But Ichigo wasn't having any of that nonsense. Especially in her clinic, with _her_ omega present.

She stepped around him and had the gun out of the alpha's hands and dismantled so fast that he couldn't even track her movements. After that she'd grabbed the omega and carefully handed the poor thing to him and told him where to take the young man.

And while he was removing the crying and hysterical young man from the stressful environment that his alpha had created. He'd heard the most blood _chilling_ growl that he'd ever heard before, which was followed by several loud and pained sounding yelps. Which was also followed by the sound of something being broken and slammed.

Once he finished placing the omega in the room that his alpha had directed him too, he'd gone to check on her and see if she needed any help with the man. And found her standing in the middle of her small break area with her face and shirt spattered in flecks of blood, and the alpha lying on the floor in terrible shape.

He hadn't managed to ask her what had happened since he'd seen the damage to the room with his own eyes.

But from the looks of it- she'd beaten the other alpha absolutely senseless and then broken a few things over his head for good measure.

After which she had walked over to him and tried to comfort him since he was pretty shaken by the whole incident. And then asked him, once he was calm, if he would mind assisting her with the injured omega.

He'd seen her work nothing short of a miracle that day.

Somehow managing to not just save the hysterical omega, but his baby too when he went into labor several minutes after she'd started working on him.

The baby had been delivered healthy and then once it was placed in it's momma's arms, she had stood back with him and slipped her small hand into his own and the both of them exchanged smiles while the new mother cuddled his baby.

He even got to meet more of the pack during their courtship- which was understandably _overwhelming_ to him.

There were so many of them that upon learning that she had more than a thousand packmates- which was practically unheard of for a _multitude_ of reasons.

Functionality being one of them. Keeping them out of trouble was just another. And then there was the fact that they didn't stick to the gender roles that were expected of them by society.

By all logical accounts, her pack should have self destructed ages ago. And the fact that they hadn't, and were all happy and healthy and alive in masses... Well, he'd nearly fainted from the shock of it all.

What was even more shocking to him was that many of them were military, and politicians, heirs and heiresses to massive fortunes ect.

He come to the conclusion that he had literally found the most perfect alpha amongst _all_ alpha's!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler chap where Toshi notices an amazing change in himself and Ichigo proves to be more sly than expected.

The day that Toshinori finally figured out some of what he alpha had been subtly doing to him, was nearly three in a half months into their courtship. He had spent the night at her place off and on for a while now and was finally gearing up to move in with her.

He'd just woken up and rolled out of bed and meandered into the bathroom attached to his room and just flicked on the light and began his usual morning routine.

Bathing, brushing his teeth, trying to comb his hair, and then weighing himself to see if his health had taken another bad-ish turn that he _had_ to worry about. Not all of which were exactly in that order.

He'd sort of noticed lately that his pants were getting uncomfortably tighter on him. But didn't really understand the reasons why since they were usually pretty baggy on him. And he needed to loop his belt around his waist more than once just to keep the stupid things in place on his skeletal frame.

He still wasn't awake enough to look at himself very critically in the mirror. But he was more awake after he'd showered and went to grab his tooth brush. And the moment that he caught sight of his reflection- he froze.

There was just no other word to describe what he did.

At first, he thought that maybe he was hallucinating. After all, he hated looking in the mirror and tended to avoid it unless he felt...off. Health wise.

However after his pinched himself- which was usually very difficult to do since he had so little loose flesh on his body nowadays- he couldn't help noticing that his wrists seemed a little bit...what was the word? _Thicker?_ In fact they looked a lot less boney than he recalled.

Lifting his arms up, he turned them this way and that way so that he could study the new thickness to his limbs carefully. He still wasn't totally convinced that he wasn't seeing things. But he became more and more convinced as he took the time to look himself over.

His hair was another things that was different. It wasn't as coarse and dry and brittle as it had initially been either.

But he wasn't so much convinced that it had much to do with his diet as it did the leave in spray conditioner that Ichigo had found for him to use as part of his 'beauty' regimen. As she so fondly called it whenever she was teasing him about it.

His face looked...more fleshy too. His cheeks were definitely less hollow, less... _skeletal_. And holy shit he looked more like his old self than he had in _years_! Lifting a hand, he ran it along his cheeks and nose and chin in an effort to see if it was really real.

Once it finally registered for him that he wasn't hallucinating- he then checked out his torso. Despite being a shrunken in scarecrow of a man he'd still retained some of his thickly chorded muscle from all of his years of training his body. And _yes_ , that muscle was still there. Sort of.

Though in recent years since his health's decline his body had been steadily breaking it down for nutrients and stuff in an effort to keep him alive.

From the looks of it, he'd somehow gained just a bit of it back. And as he let his eyes drift a little bit lower to his stomach, he noted that that seemed a bit fleshier too. In fact it wasn't sunken in at all.

Feeling the beginnings of giddiness bubbling up within him, he turned around and then examined his butt next. And felt his eyes go wide with shock because- holy fucking shit he _had_ an ass again!

It was still small, but he'd be damned if it wasn't there just the same.

It was unbelievable. The pale globes had more flesh to them too!

He kind of moved his butt around in the mirror just to see if it was really his. And yes. _Yes it was his!_ He pinched himself again just to make sure _._ But he _still_ wasn't imagining things.

After that he decided to bite the bullet and weigh himself. Dragging out the scale that he'd brought with him from home, he hesitated for a moment before he stepped onto it and then held his breath as he anxiously watched the numbers climb.

He weighed nearly _forty five_ pounds heavier than he had several months ago. He felt positively lightheaded for a few seconds as he stared at it.

"How the hell did that happen?" He finally muttered to himself as he stepped off of the scale. And then back onto it a grand total of fifteen times before he decided that he needed to be checked out by Recovery Girl.

Just to make sure that his decline hadn't finally driven him insane.

Running out of the bathroom, he quickly got dressed and then barely managed to make it to the door when he got called back by his alpha.

Turning around at the sound of her voice, he noted that she was wearing an apron and was still in her night shirt. Which he had noticed the night before was scandalously short and _barely_ covered her lower half at all. Giving him a nice tempting view of her pretty rounded butt and her long legs.

"Is everything okay Angel?"

"Yes. Yes everything is fine. I just...n-need to go see Recovery Girl for a little bit."

There was nothing suspicious in her expression, nothing that gave her away as the culprit to his sudden weight gain anyways. But when she asked him if he wanted something to snack on, he automatically said yes since he would be missing breakfast. And the little snacks that she gave him were _amazing_.

He always felt so full and energetic whenever he ate them and- she gave him his usual bento box full of the things and he kissed her goodbye and then ran out the door.

It didn't really occur to him what she'd done until he was already halfway to the school and by then he'd begun snacking on the stuff that she'd given him already. Still, the moment that it occurred to him what she'd been doing...he couldn't really find it in himself to be all that irked or anything about it.

He simply chalked it up to both her alpha's instinct to care for him. And to her knowledge as a doctor who was just trying to keep him healthy and alive.

Still, he popped one last ball of- whatever it was in his mouth, and the chewed thoughtfully as he put his food away for the time being.

* * *

Chiyo couldn't stop laughing at him as she finally concluded her exam of his body a little while later, and allowed him to begin redressing himself. Feeling just a tad bit irked with the elderly woman for finding his current situation so funny, he growled at her as he slowly pulled his shirt back up over his shoulders.

Sure enough, he'd been right about the weight gain.

And Chiyo was particularly tickled pink about it. She had even _praised_ his alpha for finding a way to put some meat back on his bones in such a sly and subtle manner. Without having to fight him over it every step of the way.

And even he had to admit, Ichigo had certainly pulled a fast one on him. But then how could he possibly refuse his sweet and thoughtful alpha when she made such delicious snacks for him?

He didn't know a single male _anywhere_ that would turn down the treats that she gave him to munch on to keep him from going hungry everyday.

Of course he'd never bothered to question her motives any. He still figured that it must have something to do with a combination of instinct and the doctor in her. Simply trying to take care of him.

Still, his mind was reeling with disbelief. After all, how had his alpha managed to do what many, many, _many_ other doctors, healers, and specialists had claimed that they couldn't?

He stood up and tucked his shirt hem back into his pants and then grabbed his jacket and slid it on while he planned to go and ambush his alpha and show her his appreciation. He was fairly certain that she wouldn't mind if he tied her up for the day and kept her close to him.


End file.
